Horse (Oblivion)
A horse is a living type of transportation. A character cannot fight from horseback and must dismount. Some types of creatures will often choose to attack a horse instead of the Hero if the horse is nearby. If care is not taken, horses may be lost this way on a regular basis. It is also possible to climb almost any slope while on a horse, by zigzagging the horse left and right while jumping it. Horses are very poor at swimming. Horses cannot jump while standing still, however they are able to jump while galloping. The last horse the Hero got on will fast travel with them, including the unicorn. Horses tend to fight back if attacked first, except Shadowmere who attacks immediately. With a high enough Speed and Athletics, it is possible to outrun any horse. It is believed that anyone with over 60 speed is faster than the black horse. There are also thoughts that Shadowmere is faster than even black horses, with a speed of around 70. Horses appear in , , , and , but were absent in . in Oblivion.]] Horses are the main forms of exploring/traveling in Oblivion. Horses can be purchased outside of any major town or they can be stolen them. The type of horses in Oblivion are light Thoroughbred or Hanoverian types, unlike the heavier types seen in and . They cannot be ridden inside of cities. Unique horses include Shadowmere and the Unicorn. Some characters can also use horses. For instance, Imperial Legion soldiers can be seen patrolling, as well as couriers riding black horses. Obtaining a horse Horses can be purchased at stables outside major cities-except for the Imperial City, which has a stable, but no horses can be purchased there. If the Hero brings the Amulet of Kings to Weynon Priory as part of the main quest one of the monks there (Prior Maborel) will offer to lend them his horse, free of charge. When the Knights of the Nine questline is completed and the priory is restored, a chestnut and a bay horse become available at the stables. Only one horse can be owned from each stable, so the maximum that can be owned at any one time is seven plus Shadowmere. If a horse dies or is lost, it will appear next to the stable it was purchased from. Breeds of horses There are several breeds, each with differing abilities. Not counting the unicorn, there are five types of horses in Oblivion: *Paint Horse – Hardy and a good choice for anyone needing a reliable mount at a reasonable price. **Wildeye Stables, Bruma. 500 . **Five Riders Stables, Leyawiin. 500 . **Prior Maborel's Paint Horse is available after proceeding in the Main Quest to the point where the Prior is killed at Weynon Priory. It can also be obtained by talking to him after talking to Jauffre. *Bay Horse – Faster and more expensive than the paint horse, but has less health than the paint. **Bay Roan Stables, Bravil. 1,000 . **Grateful Pass Stables, Skingrad. 1,000 . *Chestnut Horse – Faster than the bay and paint horses, but has the lowest health of all horses. **North Country Stables, Chorrol. 2,500 . *White Horse – Just as fast as the chesnut horse, and far sturdier. **Horse Whisperer Stables, Anvil. 4,000 . *Black Horse – Fastest horse in the game, but not as sturdy as the white. **Black Waterside Stables, Cheydinhal. 5,000 . **After completing part of the Dark Brotherhood quest line, the Hero will receive the black horse Shadowmere for free. Shadowmere cannot be killed, only knocked unconscious. Console commands *Console Commands (Oblivion)/Horses Horse Armor Horses are hardy and tough, but can be killed. In early April 2006, Bethesda Softworks released an official plug-in that allows horses to wear armor. There are two typed - Steel and Elvin. It is $1.99 on the PC and 200 points on the Xbox 360. The Horse Armor pack is incompatible with other horse armor modifications. Wayshrine Blessings Horses can be blessed at wayshrines by riding them on top of a wayshrine altar, dismounting, then activating the altar. General horse stats Drops *Horse Meat Strengths *None Weaknesses *Normal Damage types *Physical Soul level *Lesser (300) Subtypes *Bay Horse *Black Horse *Blossom *Chestnut Horse *Imperial Legion Horse *Paint Horse *Prior Maborel's Paint Horse *Shadowmere *Unicorn *Weynon Priory Horse *White Horse *Wild Bay Horse *Wild Chestnut Horse *Wild Paint Horse Trivia *If a horse is lost, fast traveling to any location will teleport it there, if it is still alive. *While the Hero can own multiple horses, only the one last mounted will teleport in this manner. The rest will remain where they were left. *It is possible to fast-travel while mounted on a horse even if over-encumbered. *While riding, all fall-damage is inflicted to the horse, instead of the rider. Gallery Horse mounted knight with tourch.jpg|An Imperial riding a Horse in Cyrodiil Appearances * * * * * * ru:Лошадь (Oblivion) Category:Travel Category:Horses